Torture Seto Even Though We Like Him
by Medafan
Summary: Hi, had to upload for the second time! O.o wonder why.... oh well, PG'ed because of later swearing, depends what you think swearing is. I have done the 6 chappie! so happy!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ REVIEW! .\/.
1. Chappie 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH NOW STOP BUGGING ME!!!!!!!!  
  
medafan: hiyas! this is another fic made by me!  
  
Seto: curses!  
  
medafan: shut up!!!! *whacks seto with a frying pan*  
  
Seto: x.x  
  
medafan: review if you wanna torture seto in the next chappie!  
  
seto: NOOOO! PLEASE!  
  
medafan: too bad!  
  
seto: T-T  
  
medafan: type down your weapon too! 


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer: I hate this, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!! K!!??  
  
medafan: k, we got lots of volenteers!  
  
seto: for community service?  
  
medafan: no silly! to torture yeah! ^.~  
  
seto: T-T  
  
medafan: so let's see! we got Magicman with a Taser!  
  
Magicman: hey!!! *holds taser and glares seto*  
  
seto: eep!  
  
medafan: and her muse, Smokegirl and a flamethrower!  
  
Smokegirl: yeah!!!! *revvs up the flamethrower*  
  
medafan: Amanda with a sense of humor!  
  
Amanda: ^.~ *tons of feathers*  
  
medafan: Sakurifasu plus a nice wooden mallet!  
  
Sakurifasu: ^^ *whacking motion*  
  
seto: please let it end!  
  
medafan: nope!!! here's Brood Mayran!!  
  
Brood Mayran: glad to be here! *evil grin*  
  
seto: O.O'  
  
medafan: ~Seto's Angels~ !  
  
~Seto's Angel~: ^.^ it's bashing time!  
  
medafan: Baby Winter!  
  
Baby Winter: *makes whacking motion*  
  
medafan: and Jessica Raptor with all her things!  
  
Jessica Raptor: RRROOOAAARR!!! ^.^  
  
medafan: unfortunatly we'll have to torture seto in the next Chappie.  
  
All but seto: AWWWWWWW......  
  
seto: Yahoo!  
  
medafan: we need more recruites! so send in quickly, cuz after the next one  
we'll be to crowded!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N  
  
medafan: so review or email if you wanna join now!  
  
seto: nooo...T-T  
  
medafan: i love him like this! 


	3. Chappie 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! FOR GODS SAKE! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO DO THIS!?!  
  
medafan: k we got more! and sorry we won't be needing anymore after this!  
  
seto: /..\  
  
medafan: first on our list, Yami Kaiba!  
  
Yami Kaiba: I'm geared up to torture! *holds up a sword*  
  
medafan: Caelus!  
  
Caelus: heheheeh!!! I have my grenade launcher and I stole Seto's Blue Eyes!  
  
Seto: HUH?! *checks pockets, then turn pale*  
  
medafan: Crazy Assed Person!  
  
C.A.P.: MUAHAHAHA!!!! *Bringing in alot of BARNEY tapes!*  
  
medafan: goddessshinko!!!  
  
goddessshinko: ^o^ *thrashes a Masamune around*  
  
medafan: also one Lillia!!!  
  
Lillia: hehehe! what a plan we got for you seto!  
  
Seto: *really, REALLY worried*  
  
medafan: that's all for this chappie, we need you to send in reviews to  
help us deciede which type of torturing you wanna see first!  
  
All: ya!!!  
  
seto: please god! if you have any mercy, don't vote!  
  
medafan: don't listen to him! vote on these selections cuz i'll make one   
whole chappie about it!Vote only once please!  
  
Magicman and Smokegirl with a Taser and a Flamethrower  
Amanda and a whole ton of ticklish feathers  
Sakurifasu and a wooden hammer  
Brood Mayran and random torture  
~Seto's Angels~ with lots of bashing  
Jessica Raptor with the millenial Rod  
Yami Kaiba and a sword  
Caelus with grenade launcher and his BEWD's  
C.A.P. and tons of Barney Videos  
goddessshinko and the Masamune  
Lillia with random torture!  
  
medafan: vote now!!!  
*************************  
A/N   
  
medafan: you heard me! let's get those votes in!  
  
seto: my life is over!  
  
medafan: ^^ 


	4. Chappie 4

Disclaimer: ARGH!I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! CAN I GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS?!  
  
Medafan: Hey! Since I can't figure out anything, i'll let you guys choose what show seto  
can be tortured in!  
  
All but Seto: awwwww...  
  
Seto: T-T why me?  
  
Medafan: here are the choices! Pick one only! ^.~  
  
Who's line is it anyway? or The dating game  
  
Medafan: more choices later on! Please choose!  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
All but Seto: WHAT ABOUT US?!  
  
Medafan: you can be in the audience!  
  
All but Seto: K! ^^  
  
Medafan: choose one! Vote!  
  
Seto: T-T  
  
HB: why did we get stuck with her?  
  
HG and HS: I have no clue...*shakes head*  
  
Medafan: and after this chappie, i'm doing a movie special!  
  
Seto: argh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N  
  
Medafan: one word for you guys: vote now!  
  
HG: that's two words  
  
Medafan: oh well, who cares?  
  
HG: now that's four words  
  
Medafan: shut up!  
  
HG: back to two again  
  
Medafan: BYE!  
  
HG: now one word 


	5. Notice

medafan: hiya! i'm sorry if i haven't made any chappies yet, i'm having writer's block  
and if some people would VOTE! *glare!*  
  
seto: phew!  
  
medafan: but don't worry, once i get at least 10 votes in, i can make the chappie!  
  
seto: NOOO!  
  
medafan: also you can put some presents too!  
  
seto: is that good?  
  
medafan: maybe, maybe not  
  
seto: O.O  
  
medafan: ^.^ come on people! VOTE!  
  
All but seto: please....?  
  
seto: no please!  
  
medafan: and a message to keto saiba, i'm thinking about it k? and i don't care if i am!  
  
HG[1]: what's she talking about?  
  
HB[2]: i dunno.  
  
HS[3]: me niether.  
  
medafan: bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[1] HG stands for Happy girl as my muse  
[2] HB is Happy brother, the second muse  
[3] HS is happy sister, the THIRD muse 


	6. Chappie 5

Disclaimer: WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?! THIS IS A VERY STRAIGHT ANSWER, NO! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
IF I DID, WOULD I SPEND MY TIME TYPING THIS STUPID STORY IF I WAS STINKING RICH?!  
  
Medafan: Hi! since all of you voted dating game, i'll give you that!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Medafan: thank you! *bows* now our bachaluar! Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto: *behind the curtain* I'M NOT WEARING THIS!!!!  
  
Medafan: come on, it can't be that bad, come out!  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Medafan: fine *pulls cord that pulls curtain*  
  
Seto: *appears in a light blue tux*  
  
Medafan: what's wrong with that?  
  
Seto: I hate baby blue. [1]  
  
Medafan: oh well, sit!  
  
Seto: O.o *sits*  
  
Medafan: and our lovely contestants! *shows the audience the girls*  
  
Keto: Hi! ^^  
  
HG: Why was I dragged in here?  
  
HS: Why was I?!  
  
Medafan: And now ask your questions! .\/.  
  
Seto: k.... Girl #1 what do you think is the perfect date?  
  
HG: I would like a nice walk on the beach during a sunset.  
  
Seto: same question Girl #2  
  
HS: I like a hot coco drink inside a room in a fireplace during a wintery day  
  
Seto: Girl #3, what do you think would be the perfect gift for a date for yourself?  
  
Keto: [2] Well, i doesn't really matter cuz i'm just happy with you.  
  
Seto: Girl #1, Girl #2 and Girl #3 are you single?  
  
HG: hey sorry, i'm not, i'm with Bakura [3]  
  
HS: nope, i'm with weevil [4]  
  
Keto: i am! ^^  
  
Medafan: and now the final verdict!  
  
Seto: well since Girl #1 and #2 aren't single, i choose Girl #3  
  
Medafan: and now to reveal the winner Keto Saiba [5] !  
  
Keto: Seto! *glomps him*  
  
Seto: o.o'  
  
Medafan: and as a reward for finding the right one is a cruise for two.  
  
Keto: ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N  
  
Medafan: k now since that is finished we start "Who's line is it anyway?" in the next chappie!  
  
Seto: you'll never leave me alone will you?  
  
Medafan: nope! ^^  
  
Seto: ¦(  
  
Medafan: no need to frown! Review if you want to be in it! the first three will get in!  
  
[1] baby blue seems kind of sissified to me and maybe seto thinks so too  
[2] i don't know if she'll say that  
[3] don't hate me!  
[4] i know very weird  
[5] again DON'T HATE ME! and she got in by request  
  
k review! 


	7. Chappie 6

Disclaimer: YOU STUPID IDIOTS! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR "WHO'S LINE IS IT ANYWAY?" YOU GOT IT?!  
  
Medafan: hey there! it's time for who's line is it anyway?!  
  
Audience: yay!  
  
Medafan: now the contestants! Seto "I hate you!" Kaiba!  
  
Seto: hmp.  
  
Medafan: "Hey there!" Li!  
  
Li: yeah!  
  
Medafan: Jessica "I love rex" Raptor! [1]  
  
Jessica: ^^  
  
Medafan: and Unknown "I'm going to die!" Survior [2]  
  
US: hi!  
  
Medafan: This is when you play a series of games and the points don't matter, just like seto's birthday.  
  
Seto: hey!  
  
Medafan: k the first game is props here's yours, and yours. *passes US and Li a cone, Jessica and Seto a bucket* alright, US and Li start.  
  
US: Awwwwww... my ice cream melted....  
  
Li: At least I can eat the cone!  
  
*beep*  
  
Jessica: How do you like my hat?  
  
Seto: It's ...interesting!  
  
*beep*  
  
US: Quiet in the court! *bangs cone on table*  
  
Li: lost your hammer?  
  
US: yeah T-T  
  
*beep*  
  
Jessica: *wearing bucket* eep, eep! [3]  
  
Seto: what a nice monkey! a thousand bucks for you!   
  
Jessica: eep!  
  
*beep*  
  
Medafan: ok now, let's move on to party quirks! Alright now, Seto you answer the door and you have to guess what the party quirk is! Start!  
  
Seto: FINE! BE THAT WAY! *door bell* i'll get that. Hello  
  
Li: *enters and words "crazy guy with chainsaw"* HHHAHHAHA!!!!! LI-KUN'S HERE! OHH! CHEESE! ^^ *rushes to the buffet table*  
  
Seto: o.O ok.... *doorbell*  
  
Jessica: *enters and words "crying"* WAAAA!!! I WANT MY MOMMY! WAA!  
  
Seto: STOP CRYING! *beep* * Jessica sits in chair* *doorbell*  
  
US: *enters and words "space alien" Blorp, Bleep  
  
Seto: uh-huh interesting.....maybe you can go next to the crazy guy with the chainsaw *beep* *Li sits down pouting*  
  
Medafan: *beep* Kaiba can you guess who she is?  
  
Seto: an alien?  
  
Medafan: yup! now on with our next game, weird newscast! Kaiba, you are the host, Li, you are the  
co-host and you are talking on the phone about your stock. Jessica, you are doing the sports and   
you are falling asleep. And lastly US, you are the weather and you have to bring the kids. You can start anytime the music starts. *music*  
  
Seto: hello welcome to the 5:00 am news, i am it's too damn early.   
  
Li: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I'M FALLING!? SELL SELL SELL!!!!  
  
Seto: .....yes that's what everyones talking about, now moving on to Sports.  
  
Jessica: Hello, today in sports we, zzzzzzz....., have the Clippers winning against the Magics! Zzzzzzzzzz....and also we have zzzzzz........  
  
Seto: ok....  
  
Li: I'M RISING?! BUY BUY BUY!!!!!  
  
Seto: To you US in weather.  
  
US: hello, we have a bit of rain in- no jamie, don't play with that!- and mild winds in- no josh, that's mommy's liquor *takes "cup" away*. Oh here can you help? *passes jamie to Seto* And that's the weather.  
  
Seto: and that's all for now, see us later in 12:00 am.  
  
Medafan: well done. now time for question conversation.  
  
Seto: What are you doing here?  
  
Li: what about you?  
  
Seto: Is that my dog? *points*  
  
Li: Is it?  
  
Seto: Why is it under a car?  
  
Li: Should it be?  
  
Seto: No. *beep*  
  
US: Who are you?  
  
Li: Who are YOU?  
  
US: who do you think i am?  
  
Li: are you the first lady of america?  
  
US: what do you think?  
  
Li: yes. *beep*  
  
Jessica: want a sleepover?  
  
US: when?  
  
Jessica: how about right now?!  
  
US: are there gunna be guys?  
  
Jessica: What do you think?  
  
US: how old are they?  
  
Jessica: How am i suppose to know?  
  
US: ask. *beep*  
  
Seto: where are we?  
  
Jessica: are we in canada?  
  
Seto: why do you ask?  
  
Jessica: why is there a mountie there?  
  
Seto: do you think he has any food?  
  
Jessica: do you think we should ask?  
  
Seto: do you?  
  
Jessica: yes. *beep*  
  
Medafan: alright that's enough, now on to our final game, worst shows. go  
  
Seto: hello kids, it's time to scare your parents by eating a whole bunch of candy! *beep*  
  
Jessica: hello and welcome to the "lets drink my whisky" *beep*  
  
US: welcome to Goodbye kitty! *beep*  
  
Li: it's the newlyweds with old people! *beep*  
  
US: am i on? *beep*  
  
Medafan: k I had enough, over over over!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[1] She got in by request  
[2] Her too  
[3] DONT HURT ME!  
  
Medafan: sorri that took so long, i was tired, please tell me what to do for the next chappie!  
  
Seto: .  
  
Medafan: hee! bye! review! 


End file.
